Green Lantern
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Hal Jordon AKA Green Lantern is the main protagionist from the Green Lantern series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is White Ranger. Biography TBA Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: White Ranger Reason: TBA Connection: Both Green Latern and the White Ranger are both members of corps and teams who both follow green. Each of the corps and Power Ranger teams follows the colours which is related to them, with the Red Ranger's the leader and the Green Lantern's shows the will to lead. Also each of the Green Lantern and Green Rangers have different people for each timeline. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *''' ' - (Level 1): *' ' - (Level 2): *' ' - (Level 3): Quotes '''When Selected:' TBA Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: *"Fully Charged!" Taunts: TBA When using "": TBA When using "": TBA Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'Green Lanterns Light:' Green Lantern is shown charging up his ring with a latern before removing it and saying "Fully charged!" *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'Always a Green Lantern:' Green Lantern is shown in Space with the other Green Lanterns *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If Always a Green Lantern is chosen: Green Lantern is on his knees, looking down and sighing *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' Green Lantern is floating with his ring showing and glowing *'Losing:' Green Lantern looks down, facing away from the screen Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Green Lantern's icon is in a bubble Costumes The Power of Green Green Lantern's Default Appearance. His default colours are Dark Green suit & mask and light green makings *Alt 1: Dark yellow suit & mask, yellow markings *Alt 2: Red suit & mask, Light red markings *Alt 3: Blue suit & mask, Light blue markings Red Son Green Lantern's Red Son Appearance. His Default colurs are TBA. This is his Unlockable Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: New 52 Green Lantern's New 52 Appearance. His Default colours are TBA. This is his DLC Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:PlayStation 4 Characters